


Lovable Losers

by legalizemavin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Seamonkey, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalizemavin/pseuds/legalizemavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun doesn't call home enough.<br/>So Neptune does it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovable Losers

Sun hated thanksgiving break.

His parents were great and the food was even better, but thanksgiving was Neptune’s holiday with them. Since a young age the boy’s were inseparable, nearly every day was a sleepover and holidays had to be split between the families so that they wouldn’t have incredibly grumpy boys on their hands. This arrangement only became more important as the boys aged and (just as their parents suspected and gossiped over morning coffee about) fell in love.

The time that Sun got to spend with Neptune during those breaks was the most important time in the world to him. The cuddles and kisses with no interruption of class or detention happy professors was a godsend.

No the reason Sun hated thanksgiving break was his parents. They had loved Neptune like their own son as soon as they met the boy over a decade before and they were more than supportive of the two starting a relationship together.

A little too supportive.

~

"Oh my boys!" Sun’s mother squealed happily as soon as the two opened the door to his home. The Kangaroo faunus might as well have tackled the two in a hug, effectively smothering them. While Sun was used to it and tried to stay away from all of the matronly affection Neptune relished in it, his own parents were not the touchy feely type at all.

"Moooom…" Sun whined, trying to pull himself from her, rather tight, embrace.

"Oh shush I haven’t seen my babies in months look at how tall you both are! My strong little boys!" She pinched both of their cheeks before letting them go and transitioning into a more stern pose. "I wouldn’t be like this if you would at least call every once and a while like Neptune does! You worry me half to death. Why is it that I have to get all news about my baby boy from his boyfriend."

"You have been calling my mother." Sun deadpanned, giving his blue-haired beauty the side eye.

"Well if you wont do it yourself then I just have to do it for you. Hina deserves to get the scoop on whats happening with you." Neptune and Sun’s mom shared a highfive before laughing and dragging the, now forlorn, monkey boy into the living room.

God he had a bunch of lovable losers in his life.


End file.
